<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Family, My Family by Maone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717745">Your Family, My Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone'>Maone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alarm für Cobra 11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Semir whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semir's family doesn't accept Andre and his daughter and when he tries to reason, it all goes south.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>André Fux/Semir Gerkhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Family, My Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom was in the middle of making his coffee, tired out of his mind after a long day. Semir left much earlier and Tom being the best friend that he is, finished paperwork for both of them. He was going to enjoy the rest of the evening relaxing, maybe watch some TV.</p><p> </p><p>His phone started ringing.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe not.</p><p> </p><p>Tom looked at the caller’s ID and saw his partner’s name flash across the screen. With disgruntled sigh, he picked up the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Semir, I literally only just got home, what is it?” His tone irked.</p><p> </p><p>There was an odd pause and Tom could hear hitched breath on the other side, he was about to ask what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you come pick me up?” His partner asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Pick you up? Why?” Tom asked, unplugging the kettle.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, can you?” Semir pressed on and Tom furrowed his brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, where are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Keupstrasse 42, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“You owe me one.” Tom said and hang up.</p><p> </p><p>Abandoning his desired coffee, Tom threw on his coat and headed out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The sun set a while back so it was a little bit difficult to navigate the streets he didn’t know, but eventually Tom found the district. Right away he could tell it was part of the Little Istanbul. Area where most of Koln’s Turkish community resided. So, Tom figured Semir was visiting his family and maybe went drinking and needed a lift?</p><p> </p><p>Then why wouldn’t he just call Andre?</p><p> </p><p><em> Yeah, why didn’t he call Andre? </em> Tom thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Driving slowly through the street, Tom searched for the address, on the way he passed by a lot of young men, likely street gangs, so he made a note not to stick out too much, last thing he needed is get into a fight, his day was tiring as it was.</p><p>He almost passed the building and stepped on brakes a little too hard, the car jerking forward and tires squealing shortly. It was a poorly lit area and looked beyond sketchy, Tom genuinely started to question what would Semir willingly even do in such area. A familiar short figure appeared out of the darkness and made it over to his car, moving very slow.</p><p>Tom watched the passenger door open and his partner got in and immediately Tom’s eyes widened at the sight and his hand shot out to turn on the light inside the car.</p><p> </p><p>Semir didn’t look at him, but his profile was more than enough for Tom to see he was badly beaten up. Blood still oozed out of his split brow, numerous bruises covered his face and as Tom’s gaze lowered, seeing the various tears and rips in his partner’s clothes, it was likely that way all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ, what happened to you?!” Tom reached out to him, but Semir raised his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just get out of here.” He pleaded and Tom now understood why his partner sounded weird, he must have bit through his tongue during the assault.</p><p>With dozens of questions running through his mind, Tom stepped on gas and drove away from the area. He only focused on getting out of the district, unsure if whoever attacked his partner was still there.</p><p>As soon as they were passing bridge leading across the river and into the more familiar area, Tom couldn’t stay silent anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to the hospital and you need to tell me what the hell happened, Semir.” Tom gripped the steering wheel tightly, well aware that he was going over the speeding limit, but with Semir <em> dripping blood </em> all over his car, he considered it necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Semir was staring out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>“I went to see my family.” He answered idly.</p><p> </p><p>“Did a street gang attack you? Is that it? Why didn’t you bring Andre with you? Christ, Semir, I get that you wanna be independent, but you’re still an Omega!” Tom ran a hand through his hair anxiously. “Did you even tell Andre where you were going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, to see my family.” Semir answered, reaching for a napkin that Tom handed him to wipe off some of the blood off his face. Tom had to stop himself getting angry with Semir’s brief replies, he saw the way his partner’s hand was shaking as it reached for his face, he must have been in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to call Andre for you when we get to the hospital, or can you call him yourself?” Tom offered, his voice softening.</p><p> </p><p>Semir shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call him, I don’t want him to know.”</p><p> </p><p>The distraught tone didn’t escape Tom.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Semir, but the state you’re in, he’s gonna find out the moment he sees you. Leaving him in the dark would only make things worse. You have to report this assault anyway.” Tom reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I don’t think that’s necessary.” Semir muttered and Tom stared at him in disbelief, only drawing his attention to the road when he nearly crashed in the car ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you on about?” He practically shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Semir ignored his outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“This is just how it works there, reporting it would just make things worse. We’ll just tell Andre I got into a fight with some random thugs.” He said with a distant look.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know the people who did this to you? Was it more than one person?” Tom urged him.</p><p> </p><p>Semir was silent for a moment, until he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t know them.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>At the hospital, while Tom waited for Semir to be treated, he made the call to Andre. It took some convincing, but Semir finally agreed for his mate to be notified. As Tom expected, Andre was furious and arrived at the hospital within fifteen minutes of receiving the news. Tom stopped him before he went looking for his Omega, the enraged Alpha glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t shout at him, he was afraid to tell you as it is.” Tom warned. </p><p> </p><p>Andre’s brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I shout at him? I just want to see him and find the bastard who’ve done this.” Andre said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s going to be a lot harder than you’d think.” Tom scratched the back of his neck, glancing at the room Semir was being treated in.”He won’t say who did it, or why. Doesn’t want to report it whatsoever.”</p><p> </p><p>Andre followed his gaze to the room.</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha clenched his fists.</p><p> </p><p>“It was his fucking family, that’s why.” He hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?” Tom looked at him in confusion. “You think his family would do something like <em> that </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Andre ran a hand through his hair, kicking a nearby chair, the hospital staff turning in startlement.</p><p>“You’re damn right they would, half of his family is a bunch of petty criminals, other half is close minded and couldn’t care less whether what he does makes him happy. I told him I didn’t want them near our daughter and THIS is exactly why!” He shouted the last words, pacing around like a caged animal.</p><p> </p><p>At last, they both heard a door open and Semir was standing in the hallway, with various bandages on his face, neck and his arm resting in a sling. He met Andre’s gaze and almost immediately looked away. Andre growled and in couple of long strides, made his way to stand in front of his mate, Tom followed him, grabbing him by the arm trying to stop him, but Andre shrugged him off and glared at his mate.</p><p>“What were you thinking, Semir? Going out there on your own after everything they’ve said to you? Did you think they weren’t serious? Well, take a good look in the mirror!” He snapped and Semir winced, his gaze glued to the tiled floor as he worked his lower lip anxiously. Tom pushed Andre back from the stiff Omega.</p><p>“They’re my family.” Semir murmured, cradling his bandaged arm.</p><p>“Calm down, you’re acting like Semir wanted to get hurt.” Tom accused him.</p><p>“Your family wouldn’t do this to you,” Andre shook his head, looking past Tom at his mate, Semir refusing to meet his gaze.”Your family was waiting for you at home, you lied to me and instead of going to see your mother, you went to see those assholes and what did this achieve? Upsetting our daughter when she sees you. How could you be so irresponsible?!” Andre’s hands trembled with anger and frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“I get it.” </p><p> </p><p>Semir’s eyes finally met his, tears were now freely rolling down the Omega’s face. “I’m not good enough for them, not good enough for you and not good enough for Hana, you don’t have to rub it in my face!” His yelled back, his voice cracking. Tom turned to his partner, trying to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Semir shrugged him off, angry and hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re done saying what you wanted to say, I’d like to go, thanks.” He finished sharply and walked past them, Andre immediately reached out to grab his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, what are you on about, where are you going?!” Andre demanded, anger replaced by worry.</p><p> </p><p>Semir jerked out of the grip, wincing when the motion irritated his bruises. “Home.” He sniffed and turned around, quickly walking out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>Andre and Tom exchanged a stunned look. Andre made the move to follow him, but Tom stopped him.</p><p>“Maybe it’ll be better if I drive him there.” He suggested softly.</p><p>Andre opened his mouth, looking at his slouched mate standing outside, waiting for whoever ends up being his lift home defeatedly, Andre sighed.</p><p>“I didn’t want to upset him, but this has been going on for so long I’m honestly at loss. I don’t know what to do anymore.”</p><p>Tom nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>As Andre headed to his car, he stopped and looked at Semir.</p><p> </p><p>“...I’ll see you at home.” He said finally.</p><p> </p><p>Semir didn’t say anything and as soon as Tom walked out, followed him to the car without giving Andre a single glance. The Alpha looked after his mate mournfully.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The ride home was silent, Tom would look at Semir from time to time and see the prior anger replaced by sadness as he stared at passing lights with unblinking eyes. A question burned Tom’s tongue and as they neared Semir’s apartment building, he found himself saying it out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Was what Andre said true? Did your family do this to you?” He asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Semir continued to stare out of the window for a long while, not saying anything and it wasn’t until Tom stopped by the building and Semir was exiting the car when he quietly responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Thanks for the ride home.” He shut the door before Tom asked anything further, Tom sighed, looking at his partner sadly and drove off. </p><p> </p><p>Semir glanced at Andre’s car parked before the building, his mate must have arrived moments ago. Semir took his time to reach the apartment, wanting to put space between himself and Andre. When he finally found the will to put the key in the door, only the hallway light was on, but rest of the rooms were dark. Semir closed the door quietly behind him and removed his shoes, leaving his coat on for now as it would take some effort with his fractured arm. He headed for the living room, passing Hana’s room and found himself pausing, resting his good hand on the door handle, but froze before he pulled it open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Upsetting our daughter when she sees you. How could you be so irresponsible?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words rang in his head and Semir’s hand slid off the handle, his gaze lowering with shame. He could hear his daughter making a noise in the other room as she sensed his presence and he had to quickly force his pheromones back, moving away from the door. His daughter made a confused sound and quieted once more.</p><p>“I’m sorry sweetie.” he whispered brokenly, tears stinging in his eyes, he swallowed the lump forming in his throat and walked to the living room. With one look around, it was apparent that Andre wasn’t there, so he might have gone for a walk to clear his head, not wanting another confrontation, Semir took that opportunity to change and wash and headed straight to bed, curling up on his side and running his fingers idly over the cold cast on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>His body ached as much as his mind, Andre’s angry words lingering in his mind. He felt terrible for lying again, but all he wanted was acceptance from his family. They didn’t like Andre, but Semir figured they’d accept their daughter at least, after all, his family loved all of it’s children and Hana was part of it however they liked it or not. So when they invited him over after he sent them Hana’s picture, he was genuinely hopeful that things would get better and Hana would have a large family as he wished for her.</p><p> </p><p>Instead when he got there, he was hit by accusations and insults, that he was shaming their entire family by not only mating an Alpha who wasn’t from their community, but having a child with him, maybe they wouldn’t have had attacked him if he hadn’t struck out first after they called his daughter a cross-bred bastard. When his fist connected with his cousin’s jaw it felt good, he wasn’t going to let anyone insult his baby girl, not even if it was his own blood saying those cruel words.</p><p>Still, Semir knew that there were a lot of family members who would have accepted her, his aunt showed interest in seeing Hana, but his uncle was quick to shut his wife up and it wasn’t long before Semir had punches and kicks flying at him from all directions even as he covered helplessly and stumbled out of the house, desperate to get away from the furious Alphas and Betas of his family.</p><p>He cried for help, but those who weren’t part of the assault, only stared at him, unable to do anything, fearful of their own safety if they intervened. Eventually Semir managed to escape, jumping out of the window and limping away until he found a spot to hide in and wait until they stopped looking for him. He had to leave his car behind, which he was sure was either demolished or towed by now. There was no way he’d be able to go back there.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he dozed off, only to be awaken some time later by Hana’s crying in the other room. He raised his head and felt the overwhelming soreness overcome his body, after the bruises really became to let themselves known. He was startled to hear a noise behind him and craned his neck to see that Andre was in the room, getting out of the bed now to likely go tend to their daughter.</p><p>“Stay in bed, I’ll take care of her.” Andre said tiredly and without looking back walked out of the room. Semir stared at the now empty spot and then his head fell back down on the pillow and grasping the soft fabric, he bit back a sob. <em> He really doesn’t want her to see me </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t fall asleep anymore and so when Andre returned some time later, Semir at least pretended to be asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he couldn’t hide the distress enveloping him whole and he could feel Andre pause behind him as he returned to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Semir heard his mate take a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to leave?” Andre’s question made him turn around. “I’m going to leave if I’m upsetting you.”</p><p> </p><p>And Semir genuinely pondered over that. They’ve been fighting so much that he started to worry about that. </p><p> </p><p>It was unusual for Alphas to split up with their Omegas, but it happened and now that possibility genuinely scared him.</p><p> </p><p>He heard move back from the bed at the lack of his response and found himself unable to hold back the doubt gnawing at his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to leave me?” It was barely a whisper, but immediately Semir felt the Alpha freeze mid track and immediately regretted asking the question. He just pretty much opened the door for Andre to walk out.</p><p> </p><p>The silence that hung between them weighted heavily on Semir’s already suffering mind and he cradled his broken arm tightly against his chest as tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped onto the pillow while grief overtook his senses completely.</p><p> </p><p>All he wanted was give Hana a big happy family and instead destroyed the one she already had here.</p><p> </p><p>The air shifted in the room and Hana began to scream in the other room, the distraught scent of an Omega spreading wildly across the apartment, quickly mixing with the scent of panicked Alpha, Semir couldn’t see the way Andre stared at him in mute shock, nor the way he stumbled back when the Omega’s distraught scent hit him square on, making him wince as their daughter’s own fearful pheromones overcame him.</p><p> </p><p>Hana’s reaction snapped Andre out of his daze and he moved quickly, kneeling by Semir’s side of the bed, he placed his hand on the Omega’s cheek and leaned closer.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell gave you that idea? Good Lord, Semir….” Andre sounded utterly at loss and he carefully gathered the Omega in his arms, kissing him over and over, wiping away the offensive tears. The sudden movement awakened every single bruise in Semir’s body, but he didn’t care and held onto his mate for dear life. Touch starved, affection starved, he needed his Alpha’s love and Andre was there and giving it to him and Semir took it. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss, hungry and craving, Andre’s hands were all over him and with their mutual love filling the room, Hana’s cries slowly faded into distant hiccups, the familiar, reassuring feeling calming her senses down.</p><p>Satisfied that Hana managed to calm down on her own, Andre moved them back to the bed, Semir’s fingers running through his mate’s hair lovingly as Andre pulled his sweatpants down and with a smack pulled away from his mouth, drawing his attention lower, his tongue running over the smaller man’s hip bone, careful to avoid the bruises, he lifted one of his legs, kissing a trail up his thigh, smiling when his Omega grew aroused with his mindful treatment and Semir gasped and bit his hand when a hot mouth enveloped his cock. He moaned quietly under his mate’s very thorough ministrations. He found his release a lot quicker than he’d like and when Andre raised his head and with that stupid grin of his crawled up towards him, Semir almost cried again and pulled his Alpha in for another hungry kiss, wrapping his legs around Andre’s middle, inviting.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Later, they laid on the bed above messy sheets, both nude. Semir’s broken arm resting over his middle as he rested his head against his mate’s shoulder.</p><p>Andre glanced at the clock while running his fingers idly over Semir’s naked shoulder. He chuckled quietly.</p><p>“What is it?” Semir asked tiredly, his eyes closed and already drifting off to slumber.</p><p>“We did it for three hours.” Andre declared.</p><p>“Mmm” Semir muttered in acknowledgment and snuggled closer.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘mmm’? We didn’t have sex for more than half an hour since Hana was born, this is an achievement worthy of noting, little bird.” Andre said and kissed him on the top of the head.”I missed this, missed you.” he added lowly.</p><p> </p><p>Semir opened his eyes and looked up at his mate.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing that means that you don’t want to leave me then.” He said with a soft smile. Andre raised an eyebrow and rolled them over until Semir was beneath him, looking at him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a problem handcuffing you to this bed and screwing that idea out of your head if you keep bringing it up.” Andre looked at him darkly.</p><p> </p><p>Semir ran his fingers through Andre’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a way with words, you romantic.” he chuckled and let Andre kiss him once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>